


Deceit's R

by SceneCipriano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Deceit really needs a hug, Heavy Angst, Human AU, M/M, Manipulation, Remy is such an ass in this I am so sorry, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, You have been warned kiddos, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: Draven Lier was a normal kid or at least he thought so. His classmates, on the other hand, didn't think that, since the day he even started any type of school, Draven was made fun of for a scar that was left on his face by his father when he was three-years-old. The whole senior class nicknamed him 'Snake-Face,' making Draven hate the thought of even stepping inside the building. The only comfort he found was when he was either with his little brother Virgil, but now even that isn't helping... He just wanted to be free.(I am so sorry for all of the Deceit fics, but on the bright side, this one is going to be super short! Only like maybe... Five chapters? Maybe, so, enjoy! Also if any of this bother's you please don't read!)





	1. Robbed

   Draven sighs heavily as he walks down the halls of his high school with his head bent low, nobody was in the hallway, but that didn't mean that someone wouldn't just mosey on out of a secret hiding place in order to just make fun of his face. The eighteen-year-old tightens his black hood, allowing the sides of it to cover his face, he hates the thought of anyone seeing him. The permanent scar that his father left branded him as the freak of the school, he couldn't understand how people could find burns so entertaining, but the people in his school sure did. Draven sighs again and glances up, the clock on the wall read 9:15, of course, he was late once again to English. It wasn't like he cared really, he hated that class, he hated all of his classes except for Photography class. In that class, he was allowed to enjoy himself, not to mention the bit of eye candy that he had in there. Draven shakes his head and takes a left down the hall, stopping in front of Mrs. Henderson's English class. He swallows thickly and opens the door, the discussion going on inside went silent when he walked in. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, scrutinizing him for once again being late. "So, nice of you to join us, Mr. Lier. This makes the fourth time this week that you have been late to my class, sit down and we'll talk about your punishment later." Says Mrs. Henderson, her voice causing Draven to look up. He sighs and nods.

   As he walks down the first two rows of desks, Draven couldn't help but hear the usual jabs thrown at him by the so-called 'cool kids.' "What's the matter freakshow? Daddy 'burn' you again?" One of them sneered, Draven ducks his head down further and speed walks to his desk. He sits down quickly and immediately hides his face in the folds of his arms. Uninvited tears spring into his eyes, Draven bites his lip hard in order to keep himself from sobbing, he was already known as a freak, no need to get crybaby thrown in that mix. 

   When the bell rings, Draven doesn't even bother to move. He saw no point in moving considering he was once again in trouble for being late, "Mr. Lier, look at me." Draven flinches at Mrs. Henderson's tone, he looks up at her through his strawberry blonde bangs. She sighs and crosses her arms over her chest, Draven already knew what she was going to say. 

   "I told you on Tuesday that if you were late to my class again that I would be calling your mother and I tend to keep that promise, Mr. Lier." She says, Draven just shrugs his shoulders. It wasn't like his mother would even care, she's more worried about when she'll get her next fix, or when a new man will come into her life to make it 'better' for them. Which Draven knew that making it 'better' only meant that it would be better for her and his little brother Virgil, he was always left out, being made fun of by his mother's boyfriends for the way he looks, as he could help it. 

   "I'm... I'm sorry, Mrs. Henderson. I always have to get my brother ready for school, he's only in the second-grade ma'm and mom... W-Well mom just has her moments... Ya know since dad died." Draven lied, his teacher didn't need to know that his mother was an addict, and she didn't need to know that his dad was in jail over an attempted murder charge after the stupid drunk tried to run him and his mother over while in a drunken rage. Mrs. Henderson sighs and crouches so that she and Draven could be eye to eye. 

   "I understand, but that doesn't excuse your tardiness and lack of participation. I'll be giving your mother a call this afternoon," Draven looks away and stands up from his desk. He gives the teacher a curt nod before leaving the classroom, ' _She's not going to care, she never cares about what I do.'_

    Draven couldn't help but smile when he walked into his next class, it was Photography time. "Hey, Draven right?" A voice saying his name causes the teen to jump in slight fear. He looks over to his right and feels his mouth go dry, standing in front of him was Remy Slip, the boy of his dreams. Remy wore his signature leather jacket, a white t-shirt underneath that, a Starbucks coffee cup in his hand, his normal shades long gone from his face. Draven shakes his head and quickly looks down at the ground. 

    "U-Um... Yea?" He replies softly, hoping that his blush wasn't as visible as he thought it was. He missed Remy's smile, not seeing how malicious it looked. 

     "Cool, gurl. I always see you in here sitting alone, so, I figured today that you could use some company because after all, you're way too cute to be sitting all alone." Remy says, causing Draven to look up at him sharply. Remy smiles wide and musses with his tangled brown locks, Draven nearly melts t that smile, ' _He's so adorable...'_

     Draven shakes his head and laughs nervously, "U-Um... S-Sure s-some company sounds nice, actually." He stammers as he takes his usual seat at the table in the back of the classroom. Draven sits down, Remy following suit, it took everything in Draven's will power to not let out a small squeal. He couldn't believe that his crush was actually sitting next to him in his favorite class. After a few minutes of listening to Mr. Hayes speaking, Remy leans over. 

   "You wanna go out tonight? Like we can go see a movie or something," he whispers causing Draven's heart to skip a beat. Surely his blush was visible now, it just had to be.

    "T-That sounds g-great," Draven mumbles while giving Remy a small smile. 

\------------------

     "Where are you going again, Dee?" Virgil asks as he watches his brother throw on some clean clothes, Draven sighs and runs his fingers through his non-cooperating curly hair. 

      "I'm going on a date, Virgil. It's just a movie little bro, I shouldn't be gone long." Draven reassures as he looks over to his little brother who had flopped back on the older boys bed. Draven chuckles and shakes his head, he looks in the mirror and frowns gently prodding at his left cheek. 

       "Don't wear the make-up, Dee Dee. You're so much prettier without it," Virgil encourages. Draven nods and brushes his slightly trembling hands down his clean yellow polo shirt. 

       "How do I look, Vee?" Virgil perks upon his brother's bed and gives the older boy a once over. Draven didn't go overboard, only threw on the new yellow shirt his mother had decided to get him and a pair of clean black jeans. Virgil smiles wide and holds two thumbs up. 

        "Like a prince, Dee!" Draven rolls his eyes and ruffles his brother's dirty blonde hair causing the boy to smack his hand away. Draven chuckles and bends down slightly so that he and Virgil are face to face. 

        "Alright, if mom isn't home before I am then there are some leftovers from last night in the fridge, then if she is home be sure to warm both you and her some up in the microwave. Think you can do that for me, Vee?" Draven asks, Virgil puffs his chest out and grins. 

         "I'm eight, Dee! Of course, I can do that!" Virgil boasted earning a laugh from his older brother. Draven places a quick kiss on Virgil's forehead, giving his brother a small smile. 

          "I love you, Vee." 

           "I love you too, Dee Dee!" 

\------------------

         The date had gone smoothly, Remy took him to see a scary movie, he wasn't too fond of it but it was still a good movie none the less. "So, you wanna head back to my place? My parents are at some party and won't be home until late." Remy asks as he and Draven walk back to his car, Draven felt his face heat up at the thought of being alone with Remy in his house. 

          "I um... S-Sure why not?" Draven replies while giving Remy a small smile, ' _What's the worst that can happen?'_

\----------------

       The next morning at school when he once again arrived late, the hallway wasn't empty. The halls were filled to the brim kids from his class and from lower classmen grades. Draven draws his shoulders up and tightens his black hood over his face, ' _Why are they staring at me?'_ Draven yelps when someone pushes him into a set of lockers, he looks up and sees Chester, the head of the football team crowding his personal space. "So, you're a freak in the streets and sheets huh?" Chester sneers, Draven blinks and tilts his head. 

      "W-What?" He asks. The people around them all began to snicker behind their hands, Chester smirks and flashes his phone in front of Draven's scarred face. The smaller teen's ember eyes widen in shock, there was a picture of him asleep and naked posted on a blog called 'Hot or Not?' 

       "Draven Snake-Face Lier, not only is he a freak in the streets but he's a freak in the sheets. Ten out of ten for his very first time, damn Snakey, didn't realize that you were a slut that gave it up so easily." Chester finished as he read the description below Draven's picture, the scarred boy's heart drops. He grits his teeth and pushes Chester away, running down the hall away from the crowd of people who were now laughing at him. Draven squeaks when he bumps into someone, he immediately begins to apologize, stopping himself when he realizes who it was, Remy freaking Slip. 

        "Wow, surprised you're able to run after last night, babes." Says Remy as he gives Draven a once over, the smaller teen draws his shoulders up tight. 

         "Y-You... Y-You posted p-pictures... W-Why?" Draven whispers, not being able to keep the quivering out of his voice. Remy smirks and gently pats Draven's scarred left cheek causing the teen to flinch at the contact. 

         "Cause I had a bet to win, not to mention that everyone deserved to know that the freak was down to fuck. Man, for a virgin you sure did last a long time." Remy replies with mock sympathy. Draven blushes in embarrassment and looks down, he pushes past Remy.

          "It was fun getting to know you, Snakey~!" 

\-----------------

         Draven pushed the door to the school roof open, usually, he came up here to just simply get away, but this time... This time he had something else in mind. He slips off his shoes and holds them in his numb hands when he went to stand before the ledge he stopped. Standing in front of him with their back facing him was a boy slightly taller than him. The boy wore a red and white sports jacket, his messy red hair blew in the wind as he onto his fancy looking shoes tight, his knuckles turning white. "Hey!" Draven calls, the boy jumps and turns around. Tears were in the boys dulled brown eyes, by the looks of his shocked expression Draven was able to deduce that the boy wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. 

         "What are you doing?" Draven asks, a part of him telling him to just ignore the kid, but he couldn't. 

          "I... I-I'm so tired of him not paying attention to me." The boy mumbles, Draven clenches his jaw and drops his shoes on the rooftop. 

          "He... He always just walks past me acting like I don't exist," the boy continues. 

          "You're kidding me,  _right?_ You're about to do something stupid all because a guy won't acknowledge you? That is not a legit reason to even remotely think about... About hurting yourself, be happy that he doesn't notice you. You're lucky that you've never been robbed of anything!" Draven snaps, the boy with red hair blinks away his tears, he gives Draven a gentle smile and slips his fancy shoes back on. He walks away from the edge and places his hand on Draven's shoulder. 

           "I'm feeling better, thank you for listening." He says.

            And then he disappeared. 


	2. You're Still Loved By Everyone at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't hurt yourself over something as trivial as being ignored by the people around you, at least you're not the outcast in your family."~Draven Lier

Draven hid in the stairwell, he didn't want to be around anyone in this hell hole of a school. Since the incident with Remy and his blog, Draven had become the laughing stock of school and the so-called slut of Jefferson High. He couldn't walk down the hall without some part of him being groped or pushed up against a wall by some jackass who couldn't take the word no. Draven sighs and looks down, allowing his strawberry blonde hair to fall over his eyes. Things weren't better out home either, his mother had found a new man, and this one was worse than the last. Draven wasn't even allowed to join them for supper, his mother told him that 'George' was uncomfortable with looking at his face. "You're seriously going to make me wait until he leaves before I can eat?" Draven had asked, his mother had flashed him a small smile as she gently stroked his scarred cheek, she had been sober for once.

"Please? It's only for an hour, baby. I promise after George leaves me, you, and Virgil can have a movie night." She said Draven had reluctantly agreed. George had stayed for over three hours that night and when Draven was finally allowed to come out of his room there wasn't any food left for him, not even a roll was left. His mother apologized to him a bunch of times, but he waved it off, this was nothing new to him, he could wait until breakfast the next morning.

"And I didn't even get that either..." He mumbles. George had stopped by with breakfast from McDonald's and of course, he didn't bring Draven anything, his mother didn't scold the man either for leaving him out. Virgil had offered his brother some of his gravy, but Draven declined, telling his brother that he could wait for lunch at school. He still had about thirty minutes until lunch rolled around and he planned to get his before anyone else even made it into the cafeteria. Draven sighs and pulls himself up from the bottom steps he was sitting on, he dusts his clothes off and makes his way to the cafeteria.

"Well well, look who decided to show their snake-face." Someone sneered as they jerked Draven's hood away from his face. The smaller teen turns around and glares, there stood Chester and his little gang. All of them smirking at him.

"Leave me alone," he hisses as he turns to leave. Draven tenses when someone grabs his left bicep hard, Chester turns him around his blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the smaller teen in front of him.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Snake-boy? Don't think for one second that just because you were fucked by Remy that that makes you one of the badasses here." Chester growls as he slams Draven against the lockers, the force of the slam knocked the breath out of his lungs causing him to wheeze slightly. He stares up at Chester with his amber eyes narrowed hatefully.

   "T-Trust me you ass, I definitely don't feel like that." Draven breathes never letting his glare falter, Chester smirks and tilts Draven's head up by his chin. The smaller teen swallows thickly.

   "What's the matter, snake boy? Remy didn't satisfy you enough?" Draven growls and pushes Chester away causing the bigger teen to laugh, Draven clenches his jaw and punches Chester right across his jaw. The bigger teen staggers back for a moment, cupping his hand around his jaw.

   "That was a big mistake, Lier," Chester growled, Draven squeaks when his arms are seized by Chesters two friends. Draven struggles in their grip, he stops when one of them squeeze a little too hard on his right arm. He inhales sharply and stops his movements, 'Stop squeezing, please stop squeezing.' His silent pleading went unanswered, the boy holding his right arm squeezed it even more. Draven clenches his jaw and closes his eyes tight when he feels blood slipping down his fingers dripping down onto the white linoleum floor below.

    "What the... Are you bleeding!?" The guy holding his right arm exclaimed as he released Draven, the two boys back away from him as if he had some contagious disease. Draven opens his mouth to deny the accusation but was cut off by his own strangled yelp when Chester forcefully grabbed his throbbing right arm. Chester jerks his hoodie sleeve up and makes a face of disgust. 

    "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asks as he steps away from Draven. The smaller teen drops his head and quickly pulls his sleeve back down, he holds his arm protectively over his chest. 

      "E-Everything," he mumbles as he runs down the hall. 

\----------------

       "Hey, Dee? Why is your left hand bruised?" Virgil asked as he watched his older brother work on his homework from across the dining room table. Draven glances up at him and shrugs. 

        "Punched a guy, no big deal." He mumbles as he returns to doing his Geometry homework, Virgil frowns and leans over the table gently placing his small hand over his brother's much larger one. 

         "Dee Dee, you shouldn't hit people. That's what you told me when I smacked Bobby for stealing my last animal cookie at lunch," Draven sighs and puts his pencil down. It was obvious to him that he wasn't going to be getting any of his work done anytime soon. 

          "You're right, Vee. I'm sorry, I won't do it again, okay?" Draven promises while giving his brother's hand a light squeeze, Virgil smiles. 

           "Did you eat today? You said you would!" Virgil asks, Draven tenses up slightly. He had forgotten all about lunch, after the incident with Chester and his friends he had just decided to skip school for the rest of the day. 

            "Of course, I did!" Draven lies flashing his brother a bright smile. Virgil smiles back, his being a bit uneasy. 

            "That's good..." Virgil mumbles as he avoids Draven's eyes. Draven frowns and leans forward slightly. 

             "You okay, Virgil?" He asks. 

              "Mom... Mom said that George was going to be bringing pizza... a-and I already know that he didn't bring enough for all of us... That's why I was wanting to know if you ate. I'm going to try my best to save you a piece though! I promise!" Virgil swore, Draven's shoulders slump, but he brushes it off in favor of putting on a bright smile for his little brother. 

              "It's alright, Vee. I'm not that hungry, I can just fix a sandwich after George leaves." Virgil looks down and shifts in his chair uncomfortably, he glances up at his older brother through his bangs, ' _Please stop lying to me...'_

\----------------

             "Why weren't you in school, today?" Draven jumps and looks at his mother in the threshold of his bedroom, George must have finally left if she was finally deciding to acknowledge her eldest son. 

              "I was... I just left before lunch, why the hell do you care Becca?" Draven asks, his mother frowns and folds her arms over her chest. ' _Now you want to play the mother of the year? Really?'_ He thought bitterly. 

               "Draven I was worried sick about you, I had no idea where you were and I couldn't come looking for you. Also, what's this about you punching a kid? Virgil told me about it over supper." Draven clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes at his mother. 

               "How about you cut the shit and leave me alone? Don't come in here pretending you fucking care all because you found another man,  _especially_ when that prick wants nothing to do with me due to how I look thanks to  _your_ ex-husband." Draven hissed as he stands from his bed, he stomps over to his mother and pushes her out of his room, slamming the door in her face. Draven takes a shuddering breath and leans his head against his door, ' _When will I be free...'_

\---------------

     The next day at school, Draven didn't even bother to go to his first class. He made a beeline for the stairs to the roof. ' _Todays the day, I'm going to be free,'_ Draven thought as he climbed the stairs to the roof, a genuine smile on his face. He takes off his shoes and opens the door that leads to the roof, he stops in his tracks when he sees a boy standing close to the ledge. The boy was petite with black hair, seeing the black things poking out behind his ears told Draven that the boy was wearing glasses. He heard the boy sniffle, from what he could tell the boy wore formal clothes, with a black polo shirt and a pair of brown khakis, brown loafers dangling from his hand. "Hey!" Draven calls causing the boy to jump slightly. The boy turns around, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, his blue eyes devoid of any other emotion except pain. 

    "What are you doing?" Draven asks the boy sniffles and rubs his arm over his face wiping away his tears. 

     "I-I'm tired of others ignoring me and stealing all of my ideas, i-it's not fair!" The boy exclaims, Draven drops his shoes and glares at the boy who had gotten there before him. 

     "Are you kidding me!? You fucking got here before me over something like that! Don't... Don't hurt yourself over something as trivial as being ignored by the people around you, at least you're not the outcast in your family. You still have people at home who love you, not to mention food on the table!" Draven yells, the boy flinches and puts his shoes back on, he walks away from the edge with his head bow low. 

     "I'm hungry..." Said the boy with glasses. 

      And then he disappeared. 


	3. Someone Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's your name?" 
> 
>  
> 
> "Patton Hart."

    Draven sighs as he leans his head back on the frame of his bed, George had come over so that meant he had to hide away so he didn't scare off his mother's new boyfriend. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes when he heard their laughter come from the living room, Virgil had told him that George was going to bring over  _Tangled_. That was one of the first movies that Draven had taken his brother to see when it first came out, Virgil had fallen in love with it. His brother's favorite character was Maximus, Virgil loved how silly the horse acted with Flynn Rider. Draven wipes his eyes with his sleeves, he was being selfish. Virgil was having fun and he was being selfish by crying over the fact he wasn't allowed to join. "He deserves it..." He told himself as he forced a smile on his face, Virgil deserved the whole world. Draven winces when his stomach growls painfully, he forgot to eat again. Well... Forgot could be a placement word for didn't. 

    "Fuck this... I'm getting something to eat," he mumbles as he gets up from his bed. Draven leaves his room and walks to the kitchen, he freezes when he sees George. The two of them stare at each other in silence, amber eyes staring fearfully in disgust filled green eyes. Draven looks down and inches away from the kitchen, he flinches when George walks by him. 

     "Becca, darling I'm sorry but I have to go." Said George, Draven's stomach drops as he looks towards the living room. He could hear George getting his stuff together, his mother asking him over and over what had happened. Draven flinches and looks down when George finally replies. 

     "Ask your snake-faced, son." The door opens and closes, Draven reaches up and prods his cheek. He couldn't help that his father thought it was a good idea to burn him with a scalding hot frying basket, he couldn't help that chain like shape of the basket made the burns look like he had scales. Why couldn't anyone understand that he just couldn't help for how he looked? 

     "Why must you ruin everything," Draven jumps and turns around. His mother stood behind him, her blue eyes narrowed angrily at him. She was still sober, surprisingly she had been sober for the whole week, ' _That's the only good thing George seems to be doing.'_ Draven swallows thickly and backs up a little. 

      "I... I was hungry, mom. How was I supposed to know that he was in the kitchen?" Draven asks his mother glares and steps forward. Without so much as a warning, she smacks Draven across the face, his head moved with the force of the slap. His strawberry blonde bangs fall over his wide eyes, his scarred cheek throbbed from the smack. He glances over at his mother, her face never lost that horrible angry look. 

       "You weren't! You were supposed to stay in your room! That's all you do is ruin things for me! So selfish, just like your father!" She yells, Draven flinches and closes his eyes. This was the downside of his mother finding another guy, whenever she did Draven was the blame for everything. No matter what it was, he was to blame, even if Virgil had been the one to do something remotely bad, he was the one to blame. Draven flinches when his mother hits him again, he holds his arms up to block the hits. 

        "I-I'M SORRY!" He screams, he didn't notice that Virgil had run in. 

         "Mom! Stop it, leave Dee Dee alone!" Virgil yelled as he stepped in front of his mother blocking her from hitting Draven again. Becca stops, her breaths coming out short and choppy. She looks up at Draven and freezes, Draven was cowering away from her. She gasps when she notices the scratches down the left side of his face, she steps forward only to be pushed back by her youngest son. 

         "N-No, mommy. Go, leave Dee alone." Virgil pleads softly, Becca swallows thickly and leaves her sons in the kitchen. Virgil turns around and grabs his brother's trembling hand causing Draven to flinch. The older boy looks down at his brother and sniffles. 

          "I... I-I'm sorry, V-Virgil." Draven whispers, Virgil smiles softly and hugs his brother's waist tight. He leans his head against Draven's stomach and nuzzles his cheek against his shirt. 

           "You're okay... Dee Dee. Mommy didn't mean it," Virgil assures. Draven places a shaky hand on Virgil's head and runs his fingers through his brother's brown hair, ' _Yes she did...'_

\----------------

       The next morning, Draven made sure to make two extra cuts to make up for messing up last night. He looks over the various scars, some scabbed over and some faded from over the years. All of them were from the times his mother told him that he ruined her life or whenever she would actually strike him. Draven sighs and wraps his arm haphazardly with some gauze from the first aid kit he kept in his closet. "I should really stop this..." He mutters as he wraps the gauze tight, that's what he always told himself whenever he would give in to the temptations. Draven stands up and throws his pocket knife in the first aid kit kicking it under his bed, for now, he throws on a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He grabs his black and grey checked hoodie and slips it on, he pulls on his white Nikes and stares in his mirror for a moment. He gently pokes at his cheek, wincing when he touches the scratches his mother had left. 

      ' _Hideous,'_ he thought as he continued to poke his cheek. Draven looks away from the mirror and pulls his hood over his head, ' _Hideous and selfish.'_

\---------------

      Draven stands in front of the door that leads to the school roof, he slips his shoes off and pushes the door open. He walks onto the roof and stops, standing on the edge of the roof was a boy. A grey cat hoodie hung down his back with the sleeves tied loosely around his neck. The boy held his shoes in his hands, Draven noticed the stained bandages that were wrapped around the boy's arms. "Hey!" Draven calls, the boy looks over his shoulder. His glasses were held together by a single piece of tape, a bruise spread across his right cheek, but yet the boy still gave Draven a small smile. 

      "Hello," the boy replies. Draven blinks and takes a shaky step forward, afraid that the boy might jump before his very eyes. 

       "What... What are you doing?" Draven asks, the boy chuckles softly and looks over the edge once more. Draven swallows thickly and moves a bit closer, he couldn't let this boy fall. 

       "I'm so tired of getting hit, nothing I do is good enough for them. I just want the scars to stop growing every time I go home," the boy explains as he steps closer to the edge. Where had Draven heard that before? This boy was just like him, never being accepted for who is, being forced to be something he's not. 

        "Don't... D-Don't do it, please." Draven whispers. The boy looks at him over his shoulder once more and gives him a small smile, Draven's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he drops his shoes. 

         "W-What's your name?" Draven asks. 

           "Patton Hart." 


	4. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :'D

   "Patton Hart," the boy replies. Draven swallows the lump in his throat and nods shakily, slowly he walks over to Patton. Never taking his eyes off of the other teen, making sure that he wasn't going to do anything crazy. Patton gives Draven a small smile and sits down on the ledge, he crosses his legs and gently pats the spot next to him. Draven regards the teen with hesitation before he moves to sit next to him. 

   "I... P-Patton, don't do it. I-I know that it may seem hard right now, b-but it will get better." Draven stammers Patton stays silent as he reaches over to Draven. He pulls the smaller teens hood down, Draven flinches and looks at him with wide eyes. 

    "There... That's better. I see you in the hallways... Always covering your face. You shouldn't, I think you look pretty." Patton says softly as he trails his fingers down the side of Draven's scarred check, gently tracing over the fading scratch marks that his mother had left the night before. Draven shakes his head and looks down. 

    "Please, don't lie to me... You don't have to do that." Draven whispers, Patton frowns and moves his so that he could fully face Draven. His light brown eyes firm but still caring. 

    "I'm not lying, I think you're pretty, Draven Lier. Just the other day I kicked Chester Everly's ass over you, I saw how he and his goons cornered you." Patton explains, Draven felt his face heat up as he looks at Patton fully. 

    "Why?" He asks. 

    "Because... I know how it feels to be judged for something you can't help. My... My parents hit me for being gay, they hit me for something I cannot control, and I hate seeing how everyone tortures you over your looks." Patton replies, Draven swallows and wipes his eyes. 

    "I... I-I'm sorry that your parents do that to you, Patton. My... My mom started hitting me last night because I scared her boyfriend away a-and my face is like this because of my dad... I-I really shouldn't have made him mad while he was cooking." Draven chuckles, the smaller teen squeaks in alarm when Patton wraps him in a tight hug. The taller teen nuzzles his cheek in Draven's strawberry blonde locks. 

    "That wasn't your fault, kiddo. Don't even think that it was, it was your dad's fault, and no offense but your mom sounds like a total bitch. Because you are perfect and special just the way you are." Patton gushes as he squeezes Draven more, the smaller teen blinks and slowly returns the hug. This was a bit awkward for him considering the only person who would ever hug him was his little brother. 

   "W-Well... It's not your fault either, Patton. Your parents sound like a bunch of bigoted assholes, I think... I-I think you're special too. W-We just met I know but I can already tell you that I wouldn't ever want you to change yourself, not unless you want to." Draven replies, Patton looks at him, tears shining in his brown eyes. 

    "Y-You mean that?" He whispers, Draven blushes slightly and slowly nods his head. 

     "O-Of course, you're a good guy Pat. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise," Patton smiles and stands up. He wipes the tears from his eyes and slips his white converses back on. 

     "I guess today just isn't my day, thank you, Draven." Says Patton as he pats Draven on the head, the smaller teen watches as the one person he could truly relate to disappear. 

\----------------

      "Mom," Draven whispers as he shakes his mother awake on the couch. He watches as she slowly blinks her blue eyes open, they were unfocused as she stares up at her son. 

      "Mm... What is it, sweetheart?" She mumbles, Draven frowns when hears the light slurring coming from his mother's voice. 

       "Promise... P-Promise that you'll take care of Virgil, please." Draven pleads, his mother blinks and squints at her son.

        "I promise, Draven w-what's wrong?" She asks, he just shakes his head and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. He stands up and walks towards his brother's room, he pushes the door open and smiles softly when he sees Virgil sleeping soundly in his bed. Draven steps over his brother's toys in order to get over to his bed. Draven brushes his fingers through Virgil's hair. 

        "I love you, Vee. I hope you can forgive me for this..." He whispers as he kisses Virgil's forehead. Draven leaves his brother's room and goes into his room, he sits down at his desk and pulls out a piece of paper. He only writes two words on it, ' _I'm sorry.'_

\---------------

       Draven walks onto the roof of the school, there wasn't anyone here today. He smiles brightly as he slips his shoes off and drops them as he walks to the edge of the roof. He slips off his grey and black checked hoodie letting it fall onto the roof, the wind blows through his hair. He didn't bother to cover his arms with a long sleeve shirt or even bandages, today he wore a simple grey short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of red skinny jeans. He didn't see a reason to keep up the effort of hiding who he truly was since he was finally going to be free. Draven holds his arms out and closes his eyes, he leans forward with a smile on his face. 

      ' _I'm finally free...'_


	5. Wake Up, Dee Dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "W-Wake-up Dee Dee, we're supposed to watch Tangled tonight, y-you promised."

    Virgil couldn't understand what was happening, he didn't know why his mother picked him up from school early, and he didn't know why she was crying silently to herself as they drove towards the hospital. "Mommy? What happened? Where's Draven?" Virgil asks from the back seat, his mother chokes out a strangled sob as she focuses on the road. Virgil sinks down in his seat and sighs, maybe she would tell him later. What the eight-year-old hadn't been expecting was to see his brother in a hospital bed, his older brother was covered with multiple casts, tubes ran from his mouth, his pale scarred face was bruised, cut up, and bloodied. Virgil takes a small step forward, leaving his mother to talk to the doctor tearfully. 

    "Are you okay, Dee Dee?" Virgil asks as he gently places his hand over his brother's cast-covered arm, Virgil noticed that his brother's face never changed. His mouth or eyes didn't move, but that didn't make sense because Virgil could clearly see his chest moving. 

     "Mrs. Lier, there's nothing we can do. You could keep him on the machines, but he won't be waking up. There is no sign of brain activity, yes his heart is beating, but his brain is dead. It would be best for you to pull the plug," the doctor explained. Becca takes a shaky breath and looks over to her sons, she watched as Virgil talked to his brother rather animatedly. 

      "A-Are... A-Are you s-sure?" She asks. 

      "I'm sure, leaving him like this will put him through unnecessary pain." The doctor replies, Becca bites her lip and nods. 

      "I-If... I-If you're sure... J-Just let me get his brother o-okay?" She says as she walks in, she smiles when Virgil gently lays his hand on Draven's left arm. Whispering that he hopes he wakes up soon so they could watch  _Tangled_ together. 

       "Virgil, h-honey we need to go. Draven needs... N-Needs to rest." Becca chokes out as she holds her hand out for her son to take, Virgil sighs and presses and gentle kiss to Draven's cheek. Becca chokes back a sob as she leads Virgil out of the hospital room.  

        "See you, tomorrow Dee Dee," Virgil mumbles, but what the eight-year-old didn't know was that he wouldn't see his brother tomorrow, he wouldn't see him ever again after this. 

         Virgil sits in the backseat of his mother's car once more, dressed in black, clinging onto a familiar black and grey plaid hoodie. His mother told him that Draven had died, he's not sure what she means, but she says they're going to go see him along with a few other people. Maybe his brother will be okay, he hasn't gotten to see him in two days, he really missed him, and Virgil knew that Draven had to miss his hoodie. "Do you think Dee will be awake this time, mommy?" Virgil asks, his reply was a heart-shattering sob. 

         Seeing the casket is what finally set Virgil off, the eight-year-old stood beside his mother in front of the stark white casket that held his brother's body. Draven wore a black suit, with a yellow button down, along with a yellow bow tie, his hands were covered with yellow gloves and were neatly placed over his stomach. The bruises and cuts on his face were slightly covered with make-up, making him appear as if he was healthy and just sleeping. Virgil's grip tightens on his brother's hoodie, tears welling up in his eyes as he shakily places his hand on his brother's stiff shoulder. "W-Wake-up Dee Dee, we're supposed to watch  _Tangled_ tonight, y-you promised." Virgil stammers as his tears stream down his face. 

         "V-Virgil, sweetheart, Draven isn't going to wake-up... H-He's gone to be with grandma now, baby." His mother says as she gently pulls him away, Virgil shakes her off and places his hand back on his brother's shoulder. Virgil gently shakes, he waits a moment, then shakes again knowing that his brother would get irritated with him, but the irritated swat never came. The grunt never came, the playful glare and small hiss  _never came._ Virgil breaks down and drops to his knees, the eight-year-old sobs loud and hard as he buries his face into his brother's hoodie, ' _Y-You promised.'_

~Three Years Later~

    Virgil fidgets nervously in his chair as he plays with the sleeves of his black and grey plaid hoodie, it has been three years since Draven died, and two months since his mother abandoned him, completely giving him up, dropping him off at the orphanage, leaving never turning back even as he cried for her. The orphanage wasn't so bad, it had actually been a bit better than when he lived with his mother. When Draven died, his mother had gone downhill, her addiction grew worse as she tried to fight off the guilt. Virgil remembers when his mother came out of Draven's room crying, holding onto a single piece of paper. On it in his brother's handwriting was the words, ' _I'm Sorry.'_ Virgil waited for his mother to set the note down, once she did he took it and has kept it with him since. Virgil pulls the note out of his pocket and traces his brother's sloping handwriting, "It's okay," He whispers. 

    "Virgil? I'd like you to meet your new foster parents, they're a little young I know, but they seem like the perfect fit for you." Says Aleisha, she was the head of the orphanage, Virgil liked her. She reminded him of Draven with her strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes, Virgil stuffs the note back in his pocket and looks up. Two boys stood in the doorway of Aleisha's office, they both wore glasses and looked to be Draven's age if he were still alive. The tallest of the two wore a light blue shirt, a cat hoodie slung over his shoulders with the sleeves tied loosely around his neck, he had a big goofy smile on his face. The smallest boy wore a black polo with a dark blue tie, along with brown khakis and brown dress shoes, he also gave Virgil a smile. 

     "Hey, there, kiddo! It's nice to... Meet... You..." The taller one trails off when he notices the hoodie that Virgil was wearing, he inhales sharply and looks at Virgil's face. He felt as if he was looking at a clear photograph of Draven. 

      "You're... You're Draven's brother," the smaller one spoke up. Virgil bites his lip and looks down, tears slip down his cheeks as he flips the hood of his jacket over his head.

       Virgil looks up when someone gently tugs the hoodie down, the man with the hoodie around his shoulders smiles softly as he gently wipes Virgil's tears away. "We... We knew your brother... You two look so much alike, kiddo." Virgil sniffles and gives the man a small trembling smile. 

       "W-What's your n-name?" Virgil stutters, the man smiles more. 

        "Patton Hart." 


	6. A/N: I AM SO SORRY

I CHANGED THE ENDING AND I CRIED THE WHOLE TIME, I'M SO SORRY-


	7. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FOR YOU BEE AND ALL THE OTHER READERS THAT I HURT!

   Virgil runs around the house gathering up some of his old toys and the stuffed snake that belonged to his brother. "Virgil! Hurry up, kiddo! We need to get to the hospital!" His papa called from his place in the front door, Virgil squeaks and quickly grabs his black and grey plaid hoodie and rushes downstairs. He was caught mid-jump by his dad, Virgil looks up at Logan and grins holding onto him tight. Logan smiles back and shakes his head while carrying his energetic twelve-year-old towards the front door where Patton was waiting. 

   "Someone's excited to meet his new baby brother," Logan says as they all walk out, Patton closes the door and locks it. Logan places Virgil in the backseat of their black SUV watching as Virgil buckles up. 

    "Of course I am, dad! He's going to be so tiny and cute!" Virgil exclaims earning a chuckle from his parents, it had been a year since they adopted him, and four years since Draven had died. The year had been hard, Virgil had nightmares for months after he came to live with Logan and Patton, he told them that he kept seeing his mother and brother both of them bloodied and lifeless. They had to enroll him into counseling, Dr. Piccani had told them this was common within children who experienced something traumatic, even if Virgil hadn't seen his brother die, this was still a lot for him. Patton was relieved that his little storm cloud was getting better, he was coming around easier, talking to them without a problem now. Patton loved when Roman would stop by, he could listen to his best friend and son argue for hours about how Disney isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Logan loved it too even though he claimed it to be annoying. 

    "That he is, kiddo! You're going to be an amazing big brother," Patton assures him as they make their way to the hospital. As the months went by Patton began to notice how lonely Virgil was becoming, he didn't really have friends at school, Virgil refused to speak to anyone after his brother had died. That was when Patton suggested to Logan that he thought they were ready for another child, he was happy when Logan agreed. Aleisha had set them up with a teenage girl who was five months pregnant with a baby boy, the girl wasn't ready to be a mother and she refused to have an abortion or to let her parents take control, from the start she liked Patton and Logan, immediately choosing them to be the parents of her unborn child. Now, today was the day, their son was coming into the world and they couldn't be any happier. 

     "I can't believe that baby is going to be born on, Dee Dee's birthday! Papa, do you think we could celebrate their birthdays together?" Virgil asks Patton's hands tighten on the steering wheel. He glances over to Logan who looked just as surprised as he was. They had no idea that today was Draven's birthday. 

      "Sure, Kiddo..." 

   At the hospital Virgil was restless, he was getting tired of waiting for his new baby brother to come. His dad told him that babies take a while, "Well, babies should have an express lane because this is taking forever!" Virgil whines earning a chuckle from his parents. 

  "I know it is, kiddo, but once he's here all the waiting would have been worth it," Patton assure him as he pulls Virgil onto his lap, the twelve-year-old huffs and hugs the snake plushie he brought to his chest. The small family perks up when the doors to the delivery room open, a nurse walks out pushing a small mobile baby bed in front of her. She smiles at them. 

  "Are you three the Hart-Berry, family?" She asks, they nod and stand up from their seat, Patton sets Virgil down allowing his son to run over to the nurse. Virgil peers over the bed and gasps. The baby was so small, a blue blanket wrapped tightly around him, but that's not why he gasped. On the left side of the babies face a red patch, it went from the left side of his forehead all the way to the bottom of his left jaw. 

  "The mother said that you two wanted to name the baby, he is a healthy 7 pounds and 3-ounce baby boy. Congratulations," the nurse says as she shakes Logan and Patton's hands. 

   "Virgil? How about you pick a name for him." Logan suggests as he watches his son gently trace his fingers over the babies left cheek. Virgil looks down at the snake plush in his hand and gently places it next to his brother, his eyes light up when a smile forms on the sleeping babies face. 

    "Draven, I-I want his name to be Draven dad," Virgil whispers, Logan smiles and looks over to Patton. He was crying silently as he watches his son interact with his baby brother. 

    "That's a lovely name, Virgil," Logan replies, Patton sniffles and walks over, he gently rubs his finger against the babies nose letting a small laugh when the babies face scrunches up. 

     "W-Welcome to the family, Draven Lane Hart-Berry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I DO GOOD?
> 
> (Had to do tweaks to Virgil's age! Turns out you gotta be 21 to be able to adopt so I had to fix that by upping the years!)


End file.
